The Truth Lies Within - Chapter 1
by SophieMary4
Summary: This is actually a three way crossover of Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Dairies and H2O: Just Add Water... please read and review what you think! I'm shit at summaries SORRY!
1. Who? What? Where? When?

The truth lies within.

Samara had been so angry when she found out Emily had given her friend her number, she felt like she had been betrayed at first, but as time went on she realized that she shouldn't, couldn't blame Emily for doing what she had done.

Samara had never been really truthful with Emily, she couldn't blame her for wanting to find a girl that wouldn't lie to her, wouldn't keep stuff from her, not like Samara had.

You see, Samara wasn't who she said she was, Samara wasn't even her real name, she wasn't from America, her real name is Emma, Emma Gilbert, and she is from the Gold Coast of Australia.

A few years ago when she was 16 year's old, she and two of her best friend's, Rikki Chadwick and Cleo Sertori had been changed, they became Mermaid's, and no one knew about this apart from the girl's, Rikki's boyfriend Zane and Lewis, Cleo's boyfriend and Rebekah, Emma's ancestor.

After a while the girl's lost touch, Rikki opened a café in Australia called Rikki's, Cleo went off to travel the world and ended up in Mystic Falls, as for Emma, she changed her name, got a very convincing American accent and moved to Rosewood, it was there that she met Emily Field's.

Emma hadn't had contact with the others in so long; that it was a surprise for her when she got a text from Rebekah, telling her that there was a girl in Mystic Fall's that looked like the spitting image of Cleo.

Emma had then up and left Rosewood and made her way to Mystic Fall's, and sure enough this chick Hayley looked EXSACTLY like Cleo, it surprised Emma so much that she wouldn't accept it.

It took a few weeks of living with Rebekah and Niklaus before Emma (Who had decided to go by Samara) had the courage to go out with Niklaus and see for herself if this Hayley was Cleo, or was like a doppelganger like her.

Samara wasn't like her doppelganger, she was nicer and kinder to everyone, she never acted like the tough girl, not like Rebekah, her doppelganger.

Samara never knew about Rebekah until she was turned into a mermaid there she learnt that her ancestor Rebekah had been an Original, she looked it up and found out that Rebekah had had a secret daughter, Ciara, with one of The Five.

Her linage had continued until Samara had been born, Samara looked exactly like Rebekah, down to the last detail, only difference, Rebekah was a Vampire and Samara was a Mermaid.

Being out with Niklaus was hard for Samara, she never would have been with him on her own if it wasn't for the need to know whether Hayley was Cleo or not, Niklaus had never liked Samara, after finding out that Rebekah had a daughter, he had never forgiven her and instantly took a disliking to Samara.

Niklaus had taken Samara to a bar called The Mystic Grill, apparently this is where Hayley and Tyler liked to hang out, and as if the thought of Hayley had helped, she and Tyler and another blond girl that she didn't know walked through the door.

The blonde walked over to her and Niklaus and sat next to him, she looked over at Samara and Samara had an awful feeling that this girl would hurt her, she looked at Niklaus and she saw that he was focused entirely on the new girl at the table.

Niklaus felt her watching him and turned to Samara. "How rude of me, Caroline this is Emma, she is Rebekah's doppelganger and many great's granddaughter, Emma this is Caroline Forbes."

Samara nodded and looked at Caroline. "Please, call me Samara, I changed my name a few years ago but Niklaus won't accept that." She smiled sweetly at Caroline; she also smiled at her then looked back at Niklaus.

"Klaus you really should learn that people change."

Niklaus nodded then engaged in a conversation with Caroline that Samara had no intention of being part of, she turned back to the table where Tyler and Hayley had sat down, she couldn't believe her eye's, this girl looked exactly like Cleo.

Caroline caught Samara staring at them and looked at her "want me to introduce you?"

Samara then looked at Caroline and smiled and nodded "That would be nice, I don't know many people around here." With that, Caroline jumped down from her seat and so did Samara, Caroline then headed to the table and sat next to Hayley, motioning for Samara to take the seat next to Tyler.

"Guy's, this is Samara, she's related to Klaus and Rebekah." Hayley had been looking down at the table until she heard this, and her head snapped up, looking directly into Samara's eyes.

Samara, when she was Emma, had once told stories of a family of Original Vampires, called Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, Col and Henrik Mikaelson, how their mother had been a witch and after the death of Henrik as the result of a werewolf attack had turned her family into Vampires.

Hearing that this girl was related to Klaus and Rebekah, had caught Hayley's attention, she couldn't help but think that Samara was actually Emma; never the less Hayley just smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi Samara, I'm Hayley." Her accent wasn't as convincing and the way she pronounced a few letter's still sounded Australian, she hoped that if this was Emma, she hadn't picked up on it. Tyler then introduced himself and ordered them all drinking, Niklaus feeling left out proceeded to join the four at the table, sitting next to Samara and putting his arm, protectively, around her.

This shocked Samara, as he had never once seemed like he cared about her, and here he was making sure she was protected.

They all talked about what they were, Caroline was a Vampire, and Tyler was Hybrid, a mix between a Vampire and Werewolf, just as was Niklaus, Hayley was a Werewolf that had learnt to control when she turned and Samara was a doppelganger to Rebekah.

Neither Samara or Hayley mentioned that they were Mermaid's, but the way they both drank their drink's through a straw, just as Cleo used to, did not go unnoticed by the other.

After they finished their drink's Caroline, Tyler and Hayley parted with Niklaus and Samara, Niklaus and Samara walked in silence to the house where they were greeted by Rebekah.

Samara skipped dinner and went down to the lake, she needed time to herself to process what she had seen and heard, Hayley may have convinced the other's that she was who she said she was, but Samara wasn't as convinced, she sat on the dock and looked out into the water.

After a while she closed her eyes and sighed, she longed to swim in the water, but what if someone saw her? Sure there seemed to be plenty of mystical creatures living here, but she couldn't risk being found out, just as she thought this, something pushed her into the water and just like that she transformed.

She looked around to see who or what had pushed her, that's when she saw her, Hayley. As soon as she saw Hayley as a Mermaid she knew she was right, Hayley was Cleo, a smile broke out on her face and the girl's surfaced.

"Cleo? Is that really you?" The girl in front of her nodded and smiled.

"It's me Em, I can't believe this!" The girl's laughed and hugged each other "Follow me, I know some place we can go, it's like a moon pool, but not." After that Cleo dived under the water and swam off, Emma wasn't far behind her, it was so nice to be able to do this again, swim with her friend.

Once they reached the pool they jumped out of the water, keeping their tale's in the water though and sat on the edge.

"Why did you change your name Cleo?" Emma was interested to know what had happened to Cleo when she left.

Cleo looked a little worried for a moment, but then remembered who she was talking to and spoke up. "I had to Em; I had no choice, not after the boat accident." Boat accident? What was Cleo on about? Before Emma could ask her thought, she continued.

"After I first left, I met they really nice people in France, we went out on a boat, we were all drunk, but I didn't think I was, the boat crashed when I was driving it and a girl died... That's when I found out about the wolf gene." She looked at Emma who just hugged her.

"I'm sorry Cleo, I really am." Now it was Cleo's turn to ask her a question.

"So, Samara? You changed your name as well, why?" Emma blushed slightly and looked at the water.

"I needed a change, after me you and Rikki lost contact with each other, I just wanted a change, so I moved to Rosewood and changed my name to Samara, I met some really nice people there, but I left after I got a message from Rebekah." Emma showed Cleo the message and looked at her.

Cleo looked at the message and looked at Emma "I'm sorry Em, I didn't think anyone here knew who I was, and how does Rebekah know who I am anyway?"

Emma sighed and looked at Cleo. "She knows Cleo, about us, being Mermaid's, I told her, and I know me you and Rikki promised not to tell anyone, but I just thought, with Rebekah being an Original Vampire, she might understand."

Cleo nodded in understandment. "I get it Em; I do" She looked at Emma "You needed someone to tell, so you went to family, something me and Rikki were too scared to do."

Emma sighed and looked down at the water. "I should get going, Rebekah gets worried about me, and I know Niklaus wouldn't like it if I was caught…" Even though Emma knew that Niklaus didn't care about her, she knew that if she was found, then it would spark terror in him, thinking that he might be found.

Emma looked at Cleo who just nodded, not saying a single word, with that they both slipped back into the water and went their separate ways, Emma headed back to the shore, knowing it would be a while before she was dry enough to change back.

Cleo on the other hand, swam off and jumped out onto the bank, swiftly changing into a wolf, knowing it was the quickest way for her to dry off.

Emma finally changed back into a human and headed back to Niklaus and Rebekah's house, when she arrived Niklaus was waiting for her, she knew she was in trouble with him, she knew he would be pissed off with her for not letting him or Rebekah know where she had been.

After Niklaus just proceeded to stand there and not say a word, Emma walked into the house, expecting him to stop her, she was surprised when he didn't, she walked past Rebekah and smiled at her before heading to the room Niklaus had said she could have for the duration of her stay.

Once Emma was in her room she took out her phone and took a deep breath before typing in Emily's number, she knew she had been harsh on Emily, and she knew it was time for her to know who she was, even if Emily didn't accept her for who she was, she would still be happy knowing that Emily knew who she was.

After the third ring Emily picked up, and just like that Emma put on an American accent so Emily would know it was her, she had never let on to the fact that she was actually Australian, but she would.

"Hello?" Hearing Emily's voice for the first time in almost a week was a shock to her, she had forgotten the way word's just seemed to roll of Emily's tongue in such a beautiful way it amazed Emma how none of the straight girl's at Rosewood wanted to be with her, just to listen to her voice.

"Hello Emily." Emma was so good at being someone she wasn't; it was easy for her to just talk to Emily.

"Samara? Is that really you?" Emily's voice was full of concern and worry, not to mention hurt and betrayal, for the first time, Samara felt like shit just knowing that the reason someone was hurting was because of her.

"Yeah Em, it's me." She honestly didn't know what to say to Emily, what could she say? All she needed to say, how was she ever going to bring that up in a conversation?

After about two minutes Emily still hadn't said anything, Samara had an awful feeling that Emily didn't want to speak to her, and she couldn't blame Emily, she had been a bitch to the girl then just up and left without so much as a goodbye.

"Emily? Are you still there?" After a while, Samara heard Emily take a breath and she felt her tummy go all weird and her heart rate pick up, she wondered how she had ever left this girl, this one girl that made her feel like it didn't matter who she was, to Emily she was… or at least had been… special.

"I'm still here; just a little shocked to hear from you is all. Where are you Samara? I miss you…" There was a long pause before Samara could say anything; Emily missed her that meant that even though Samara had been a bitch in those last few days, Emily still cared.

"I miss you too Emily." Samara took a deep breath before carrying on "I had to get away for a while, my cousin text me, she needed me, I'm sorry I never said goodbye, but I should be back in Rosewood in a couple of days, can you meet me so we can talk?"

Emily smiled into the phone and laughed slightly. "Of course I'll meet you; I'm still at Hanna's so if you come round, then we can go for a coffee or something."

"That sound's great Em, I'll text you when I'm getting back into Rosewood, if you're not at Hanna's let me know and I'll come meet you. Bye Emily, see you soon." Samara wanted to say another three words to Emily, but knew that now wasn't the time to say it, especially when she knew that Niklaus and Rebekah could probably hear the entire conversation.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Bye Samara." It wasn't only Samara that wanted to say another three words, but just like Samara, Emily knew now wasn't the time to tell her, she knew if Samara still felt the same about her, as she did about Samara, there would be plenty of time to tell her what she so wanted to say to her.

After they hung up, Samara felt so drained that she just curled up on her bed and started to drift off, she vaguely remembers someone coming into her room and getting her changed and into bed, she at first thought it might have been Rebekah, but soon realized the hands were too big, Niklaus had been protective of her and now was helping her, a smile crept onto her face before she was taken and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Glad to finally be back in Rosewood

The Truth Lies within – Chapter 2

Samara had been awoken for the past two days now by the smell of food being cooked, slowly Samara pulled herself out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on, before slipping into her slipper's and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As it had been for the past two day's Niklaus was stood there cooking her breakfast, it had shocked Samara the first day she saw Niklaus cooking for her, but after a while she got used to it, Rebekah walked into the room and smiled at Niklaus cooking.

"Having a nice time there Nik?" She asked in her usual tone and Niklaus just looked at her before dishing up the food, then setting it out on the table, Samara got the drinks ready as she had done for the two days, the idea of Niklaus and Rebekah drinking blood still disturbed her but she got used to the blood now.

They all sat down in silence and ate their food, after Samara was done she cleaned her place away and smiled at both Niklaus and Rebekah before heading back to her room, she was heading back to Rosewood in a few hour's and wanted to make sure everything was packed and that she didn't leave anything behind.

When she was packing Rebekah came up to see her and help her, Rebekah had always had a soft spot for Samara, even when Niklaus was being horrible to her, and Rebekah would always step in and defend her, even though she knew it would upset her brother.

"He's been nicer this time." Samara stated as she folded a shirt to pack away, Rebekah nodded and picked up a pair of jeans before folding them and putting them neatly in the suitcase that was open on Samara's bed.

"He's beginning to get a soft spot for you." She glanced over at Samara "He's coming to terms of all that has happened to us, it still confuses him how you're here, how I even have Ciara, but he's learning to deal with it now Emma." Rebekah was the only one out of the family that got to call her Emma.

Samara took a deep breath and put the last shirt into the case before zipping it up. "Why now? What's different this time from the last time I saw you both?" Samara sat down on the bed and Rebekah sat behind her and played with Samara's hair as she spoke.

"You're different. He's different. I'm different. We're all growing, even if I and Nik don't show it, we still grow, not like humans, but we grow as people the same as you and people like you." She had platted Samara's hair whilst speaking and now Samara turned to look at Rebekah.

"Rebekah, Niklaus has never shown any kindness towards me, you know that, but yesterday, when we went to the bar, we sat down with Tyler, Caroline and Hayley, she put his arm around me protectively, what's changed in him that he is showing kindness towards me now?" Samara was so confused about what was going on with Niklaus and it rather scared her that he was being nice to her.

Rebekah just smiled at Samara "Love. Love has changed him Emma. He's in love with someone that doesn't want him, and that's killing him. He's trying to be someone she will love, and not be who he is."

Samara was shocked at what Rebekah had just said, Niklaus was in love, as long as she knew Niklaus and Rebekah existed, she never thought he could love anyone, Rebekah sure; she had it in her to love, but not Niklaus.

"Who?" Samara finally asked Rebekah, she wanted to know so badly who Niklaus was in love with.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes. He's in love with Caroline, and she will never love him back." Samara blinked at Rebekah, she was stating the obvious, but it sounded so cold and harsh coming from her, from the sister that had stuck with Niklaus long after their brother's left them.

Samara caught sight of the time and shook her head, she had to leave for the airport now or she was going to miss her flight, she smiled at Rebekah and hugged her tight.

"Until we see each other again, take care Rebekah, and look out for Niklaus, he's gonna need it if what you say is true." Samara smiled and let Rebekah go.

"Take care yourself, little Emma. And don't worry about us, Niklaus and I will be fine, we always are; now you have to go or miss our flight." Samara picked up her suitcase and smiled one last time at Rebekah before leaving the room.

Samara put her case in the car then got in, and waved goodbye to Rebekah and Niklaus who had come out to say goodbye to her, she pulled away and headed for the airport.

She got there just in time to catch her flight, she was glad to be heading back to Rosewood, she had left things so unsettled with Emily when she left, she had to sort things out with her, apologise to her for the way she acted.

Samara fell asleep on the plane, waking up just as the plane was landing, she had about an hour's drive from the airport to Rosewood, but she didn't care, it would be a nice drive.

After Samara got off the plane she went and rented a car out and drove to Rosewood, apart from the few stop's because of accident's, it was a nice smooth drive back to Rosewood, a drive she didn't think she would be doing so soon, but she was glad she was.

Samara finally saw the sign that welcomed people into Rosewood, she took out her phone and text Emily

_Hey Em, just got back to Rosewood, you at Hanna's? _

She sent the text and carried on driving into town when she got a reply, she could see it on the seat of the passenger's chair that told her Emily was at Hanna's, so she headed for Hanna Marin's house.

Once Samara got to Hanna's she pulled the car up to the sidewalk and got out, walking up to Hanna's house made her nervous, how was Emily going to react to her being back after the way she had acted towards her the last time she saw her?

She closed her eyes and knocked on the door and waited for an answer, to her surprise it was Miss. Marin that answered the door.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Marin, I was looking for Emily?" Samara said politely.

"One second, please, come in Samara, Emily is just upstairs with Hanna, I'll let her know you're here" Miss. Marin smiled at Samara as she walked in and closed the door, then walked upstairs to get Emily.

Samara waited downstairs for Emily to walk down, what she hadn't thought would happen was Hanna would come down as well, she should have known she wouldn't be Hanna's or Aria's or Spencer's favourite person after the way she treated Emily.

The way Hanna glared at her told her that Hanna didn't like the idea of Emily being alone with her, but the way Emily smiled at Samara, told her the Emily was glad she was back and wanted to get out the door fast.

Emily turned to Hanna, hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I won't be too long, see you later Han." Emily then turned to Samara. "Ready?" she asked.

Samara smiled and nodded. "ready." She said then opened the door for Emily before going to follow her out, but before she could Hanna stopped her and glared at her.

"If you hurt her again Samara, we'll make sure she doesn't give you another chance, this is your last." With that Hanna let her go and smiled when Emily turned to see where Samara was "Have fun you two, but not too much" she winked which made Emily blush then shut the door as Samara walked out to catch up with Emily.


End file.
